winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Amore
Amore is the Pixie of Love ('Amore' is Italian for 'love'). She is Stella's bonded pixie. Personality Profile Amore is very sweet and never aggressive. Like her bonded fairy Stella, she is into romance and likes matchmaking a lot. Appearance Winx Club Her sensitive nature is mirrored in her appearance. Amore wears a light pink puffy-sleeved dress and green headband with roses attached. Her wings are also green and they slightly resemble Stella's. Her hair is a dark magenta color, which is long and always worn down. Her eyes are dark blue. Pop Pixie Transformation Amore wears a pink dress with a darker pink skirt piece underneath of it and a pink rose at the center of her chest with a pink strap that goes around her neck and thinner green straps at her shoulders. Along with pink with rose at the toe slip on shoes and above the elbow white-pink gloves. In her hair is very thin green headband-tiara piece with a green heart, and a purple heart attached on the left side of her head. Her wings are pinkish and very whispy. Civilian Amore wears a light pink top blouse with puffed sleeves and a looser, slightly darker puffed skirt with a green bow piece on the left side attached to a string going around the bottom. In her hair is a thick green headband with a green and yellow heart attached to it. Picnic Amore wears a light green tanktop underneath a light pink-fuschia jacket with small purple polkadots, along with a blue headband with a big green bow and hair scrunchie. She also has on blue shorts with yellow pockets. Swimsuit 1 Amore wears a fuschia dress with a seafoam-green neck segement with a pink string going through it around her neck, along with a seafoam-green sash/segement going around her waist with a yellow flower clip. She wears yellow flowers in her hair. Camping Nkl.jpeg Amore wore a yellow and golden-orange themed outfit consisting of a tantop, neck piece with green gem in the center, a green glowing bracelet, multie layered skirt, and what looks to be fishnet leggings and gold heels. Her eyeshadow was changed to be a light yellow color, while she wore her hair in pigtails with yellow scrunchies. She also has on a pale pink headband with a sun piece. Swimsusit 2 Amore wears her usual headband piece in her hair, while she is now wearing no eyeshadow. She wears a pale pink and fuschia themed bikini with ribbons at the chest, and sides of her hips. Image:AmorePPCivilian.jpg|Amore's Pop Pixie Civilian Outfit Image:AmoreTransform.jpg|Amore's Pop Pixie Transformation Outfit AmorePicnic.PNG|Amore's Picnic Outfit AmoreSwimsuit.PNG|Amore's Swimsuit AmoreCamp.PNG|Amore's Camping Outfit AmoreSwimsuit2.PNG|Amore's Second Swimsuit S.O.C.O..png|Amore's Party Outfit (Right)|link=http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:S.O.C.O..png Amore.jpg Pop_pixie_amore (Naga Raya).png|link=http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pop_pixie_amore.png Off the Hook (1).png PixieRomancingAmore.jpg Winx Club Season 2 Her very first appearance is when Layla tried to save the pixies. Sadly, Layla could not save any of them except Piff. She was later saved when the Winx Club girls saved them from Lord Darkar. Later again saved when the pixies were hypnotized in the episode Rescuing the Pixies. She saved Brandon from Princess Amentia. When the Winx meet Helia, Chatta and Amore are thinking the same thing, as Flora introduces herself to him. At the end of season 2, she states that she had thought she had bonded with the wrong fairy. Season 3 Coming soon... The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Coming Soon Season 4 In Season 4, The Winx went to the Tree of Life to find where the Last Fairy of Earth is and, as Tecna said that it was near the Pixie Village, they went to ask the Pixies' help. The Winx found out that the pixies were inside a monster's stomach. Piff was safe, but Stella was eaten by the monster. Layla found out that the monster had been created when Piff's nightmares were made real by a Dream-Eater Butterfly, which is a butterfly with the ability to turn people's nightmares into reality, which was on Piff's forehead. Layla removed the butterfly from Piff and the monster disappeared, saving the pixies' and Stella's lives. When the Winx went to Earth to save the Earth Fairies and restore magic on Earth, Amore remained at the Pixie Village with the other Pixies, waiting for the new fairy to come to Alfea and get bonded with a Pixie. Magic Adventure Amore (along with the rest of the pixies) make a small appearance while setting up lanterns but get attacked by the Trix. Pop Pixie Personality Profile Amore is a romantic little dreamer and believes in her mission of making people fall in love. Amore is naive and sensitive and in her mind, the world is a place where people loved each other and no one is unhappy. She is optimistic and positive beyond belief, but this often gets her into trouble and when her friends aren’t around to help her, she can count on her assistants: Otis, a male hippopotamus, and a watchful but rather grouchy owl. Powers and Abilities With her MagicPop power, Amore captures the bad thoughts of people and controls negative feelings, calming them down.She is considered the 3rd most powerfull girl pixie. Love Shop To attain her dream, Amore opened a busy little store: the Love Shop, the only shop in Pixieville which specializes in love potions and spells. In her store and workshop, she is always working on new recipes for potions powerful enough to melt even the hardest of hearts. She battles with Maxine. Trivia *''Amore'' in Italian means Love. Amore's powers is based on love and romance. *It has been speculated that Amore should have been Flora's bonded pixie because of their floral designs and sensitive personality, but she most likely became Stella's pixie because Stella's greatest dream is to see her parents reconciliating and their love being restored, and also because of her love for Brandon which has been through many ups and downs, where Amore's help has often helped them. **Amore and Stella seem to be opposites. Stella loves beautiful things, and Amore thinks love is beautiful. However in Season 3 the Mirror of Truth told Stella and Brandon that their love is true love. Perhaps Stella became bonded to Amore because of this. *In the Nickelodeon Specials she becomes the Pixie of Feelings, like her Pop Pixie counterpart, instead of just Love. Category:Winx Club Category:Pop Pixie Category:Characters Category:PopPiXie Character Category:Pixies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Stella Category:Pop Pixie Category:Movies Category:Female Characters Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Major Characters